


Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 2: Jennie Kim

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [27]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Jennie Kim was having the worst month of her life. But Jisoo knew just how she could pick her out of this slump and it involved a certain Mistress she knew.This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.





	Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 2: Jennie Kim

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Jennie Kim was walking towards the home where Jisoo had told her to go. She didn’t know what Jisoo had planned for her. She had been having the worst month of her life. She had first kicked Jisoo by accident while they were performing. Then there was all that talk about her being kicked out of BlackPink. Finally, she and her boyfriend broke up.

And just the month before she had been riding an all-time high. Releasing her first solo song called “Solo”. Having been on the cusp of telling the world about that very same relationship with her boyfriend. And was with her best friends the whole time. She had been on cloud nine only to fall that much farther down. Jisoo knew all of this and swore to her that what she had planned for her would bring her back to cloud nine.

She rang the bell and waited for whoever was the owner of this house to answer the door. “Hello?” Chloe asked with a smile pulling up her silk robe. She had been expecting a surprise from her newest plaything Jisoo only to find one of her friends to be standing at the door. “You’re Chloe Bennet!” Jennie said shocked that she was standing in front of the woman that they had seen in the audience just a few days before.

Chloe smiled at her she knew from Jisoo that all of BlackPink where fans of hers. “Can I help you with something Jennie?” she asked with a smile. “Uh, yeah, uh...Jisoo sent me her.” Jennie said looking at the silk robe. She had never seen her this undressed before. Chloe now understood what Jisoo’s surprise was. “Come in,” Chloe said with a smile as she let the woman into her house.

Jennie didn’t know what was going on but her body was on fire right now. Chloe Bennet looked so hot and so attractive right now. “Jisoo is a sweet angel,” Chloe said with a smile as Jennie turned her back to her to look at some of the art on the wall. And as she did Chloe dropped her robe to the floor so that she was standing behind her naked. “Yes, she…” Jennie said turning around and met with the sight of Chloe naked. She was frozen in stunned glory from the sight of Chloe Bennet standing before her.

“Do you like what you see sweetie?” Chloe asked with a smile as she walked seductively towards Jennie. Jennie felt her panties getting wetter and wetter with every step Chloe took. “Should I take that stunned look on your face that you do?” Chloe asked with a smile standing just inches from her. Jennie just looked at the woman. Chloe smiled and kissed her. Slipping her some tongue.

Jennie was in lust right now. She had never thought about another woman before. But right now she couldn’t imagine not having sex with this woman. She started to grope Chloe. “Ah, ah,” Chloe said slapping her hands away. Jennie was lost. Why would she walk up to her naked if she didn't want her to touch her? “That look in your eyes says it all. Why is this sexy bitch stopping me from touching her?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Well my soon to be pet. I don't want a lover that will not say one single word. And that word is Mistress. I am your Mistress. You will do anything that makes me happy. If I asked, you will have a man in every one of your wholes.” Chloe said with a smile looking at the Korean woman. “Yes, Mistress.” Jennie moaned out of breath. She knew she wanted her right now if she had to sleep with a hundred men back to back she would. Just for her Mistress.

Chloe smiled at her plaything. “Good girl. You may explore your new Mistress’s body now.” Chloe said with a sigh. Jennie didn’t need to be told twice. Her hands started groping Chloe’s body as she started to kiss Chloe so deeply slipping her some tongue. She had never been this lost in lust before. Everything about this was new to her. She had never even kissed a girl before but now she was lust in lust as she tongued her new Mistress Chloe Bennet.

“Mistress,” Jennie sighed as she felt her new Mistress start to slowly and erotically undress her. As Chloe dropped Jennie’s jacket on the floor next to her in the front hall. And slowly her shirt, bra, skirt, and panties joined her jacket on the floor scattered around her high heeled boots. Chloe then took her hand and led her to the couch in her living room.

Chloe pushed her onto the couch with a smile. Jennie smiled up at her Mistress. That was when Chloe picked up what she had wanted to use on Jisoo for the first time. But it turns out the lucky recipient of her favorite sex toy was a brand new girl. The strapless strap-on. “Oooo.” Jennie moaned seeing this. “Do you like my toy?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yes, Mistress I do.” Jennie moaned as she watched Chloe suck on both ends of the toy. Jennie’s mind started to imagine how many women had cum off that toy. She could almost imagine every beautiful woman in the world cumming for this goddess standing above her. No woman could resist her Mistress. All women were her playthings. She already felt like she was going to cum when she watched her insert her end of the strap-on inside her.

“Here we go K-Pop.” Chloe moaned as she rammed the strap-on inside of her new plaything. “FUCK!” Jennie screamed as she came from the first thrust. “That never happened to me before,” Chloe said with a smile not sure of what she should do now. “Keep fucking me, Mistress. I need to make you cum.” Jennie moaned begging her new Mistress. Chloe gave a little smirk as she started to fuck Jennie.

“As I said I’ve never had a woman cum for me the second we started to fuck,” Chloe said with a smile as she thrust in and out of Jennie. “You must really like what you see,” Chloe said with a smile as she pumped into her faster. “FUCK!” Jennie moaned as her head snapped back as she came again. “You must really like what you see. It’s not that often that I have a girl have multiple orgasms in one fuck.” Chloe smiled as she kissed her as she kept fucking her.

Jennie had never came more than once with any lover she had before her Mistress. But she couldn’t imagine not cumming again and again for her Mistress. “It’s all for you Mistress.” Jennie moaned as she felt her Mistress pump into her. “You love the way that your Mistress is fucking you?” Chloe asked with a smile as she felt her own orgasm approaching.

“OH FUCK!” Jennie yelled as her head snapped back again cumming for the third time. “N-Not just that.” Jennie moaned as she felt her Mistress continue to fuck her until she would cum. “I have had the worst month of my life. Fuck.” she moaned as she could feel her Mistress fuck her faster. “And right here. Right now. It’s all better.” Jennie said with a smile. She pulled her Mistress into a kiss slipping her some tongue as both Chloe and Jennie came together.

“Now I just made you cum four times in just a matter of minutes,” Chloe said with a smile and out of breath slightly. “Yes you did Mistress,” Jennie said with a smile. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum in a day,” Chloe said with a smile giving her another kiss. “Yes lets Mistress,” Jennie said as she kissed her Mistress starting there day long fuck.


End file.
